Amiga Nueva
by Delyneko-chan
Summary: Kouichi ha conocido una niña, esta es poco abierta a sus emociones y le seguirá para descubrir su vida… q mal summary verdad? [ONESHOT][DRAMA]


**Amiga Nueva**

_Fanfic by Karina Minamotocl_

Wolas!!! aki regresando con un nuevo fic! nOn primero va la ficha tecnica

**Summary**: Kouichi ha conocido una niña, esta es poco abierta a sus emociones y le seguirá para descubrir su vida…

**Personajes**: Kouichi Kimura, que no me pertenece y Miki Aoyama, un personaje creado por mí que muy pronto la verán en todo su esplendor :P

**Metodología**: será normal, pues, como acostumbran a ver mis fics :P la metodología de un libro. Esta vez, será narrado del punto de vista de Kouichi.

**Dedicado a**: mmm… no tengo a quien dedicarsela… creo :S bueno, a todos los que les guste, eso xP

* * *

**Amiga Nueva**

Introducción

_Ha pasado el tiempo. Kouichi ya tiene 16 años y ha llegado una niña nueva a su secundaria, Miki Aoyama de 15 años. Se sienta detrás de él y entablan una conversación a la cual ella sólo respondía con simples "hum" Kouichi se da cuenta que no era muy buena para hacer amigos, así que decide dejarle su espacio. Un día la ve llorar detrás del gimnasio y se decidió a seguirle ese mismo día…_

**He decidido** seguirle hasta su casa. Saber lo que hace después de clases. Sé que ella vive lejos y que se va a pie. He decidido seguirle. Al salir de clases, esperó que todos se vayan, entonces salió y yo tras ella. Me gusta su cabello, era largo y lo tenía recogido en dos coletas detrás de la cabeza, no a los lados como todas acostumbran llevar. Su cabello era castaño medio rubio, un color bien trigueño, sus ojos eran marrones y tenían un brillo especial, los que le daba algo de inocencia, pero ella era muy callada y no sabía nada de su vida. Allá va, como a unos 15 o 20 metros de distancia delante de mío. Ha entrado a una tienda y sale después de este con unos empolvados en la mano, camina tranquilamente y dobla en una esquina. Le seguí, entonces la vi que estaba parada mirando al suelo. Estiré un poco más el cuello y vi un cachorrito que le miraba dulcemente. Miki se agachó y le dio un pedazo de empolvado. El perrito se lo comió muy feliz y después le miró y le ladró. Miki se levantó, caminó unos pasos y volvió a mirar al cachorro, que estaba a su derecha. Le seguiría, de seguro. Para mi sorpresa, vi sonreír por primera vez a Miki. Le sonreía al cachorro. Su sonrisa era muy bella. Era como si estuviera viendo un ángel que sonreía desde el cielo. Entonces, su sonrisa se transformó en la misma expresión seria al escuchar acercarse a una mamá y una niña de unos ocho años. La niña miró al cachorrito y exclamó:

-Mira mamá! Que lindo cachorrito! Es de los que yo quiero! Llevemoslo a casa si?

-Shiharu, ese cachorro le pertenece a esa niña, además, iremos a la perrera ¿para que quieres a ese perro?

-Es lo mismo, mamá. Quiero tener un pero y quiero ese!!

-No, ya te dije que no

-Lo quiero!!

La niña insistía, hasta el punto de llegar a llorar. Miki le miraba muy seria, tomó el cachorro y se lo alargó a la niña

-Es tuyo, te lo regalo. Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de él y creo que serás una muy buena mamá.

-eh...?? ah! Gracias! nOn gracias por darme este cachorrito! Mira mamá! No es lindo?

-Muchas gracias- dijo la mamá- muchas gracias por darle ese perrito

-De nada señora. Ese cachorro está perdido y además, se ahorra el camino hacia la perrera.

La señora y la niña se van y Miki mira un buen rato como se alejan. Vuelve a su rumbo y yo, a seguirle. De tanto caminar, llegó a una casa. Era bien sencilla, Abrió el portón y entró.

-Vaya papá, hoy llegaste muy temprano

-Hola mi niña, cómo le fue en la secundaria?- le respondió un hombre, al juzgar por lo que le dijo debe ser su padre.

-Bien papá, como siempre

Me decidí a irme. Ahora ya sabía donde vivía y que en realidad no era tan mala como lo aparentaba. Era muy dulce en verdad, fue muy amable con esa niña. Regresaba a mi casa cuando una voz conocida me detuvo

-Creías que no me daría cuenta de que me estabas siguiendo Kouichi ¿verdad?

Miré hacia atrás medio asustado¡era Miki! Me había descubierto, sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaron y dije con un poco de vergüenza

-Di- Disculpa… no creí que…

-No importa, Kouichi. Sé que tu casa queda muy lejos y que a pie no llegarás nunca.

Me sorprendí. Jamás le dije la dirección de mi casa.

-Aunque no lo aparente, soy muy observadora. Hoy en la mañana te oí decirle la dirección de tu casa a Izuna

Lo recordé. Claro, ella se sienta detrás de mí pero, cómo lo escuchó si estaba centrada en su libro, como todas las veces?

-Bueno, ya que sabes donde vivo y lo del cachorro que le di a esa niña llamada Shiharu, creo que debes pasar. Ven, te invito.

Entré al ante jardín. Estaba lleno de rosas rosadas, amarillas y rojas, un hombre las regaba, al parecer era su padre.

-Papá, el es Kouichi Kimura, un amigo de mi secundaria

Amigo? Jamás me dijo que éramos amigos! Bueno… al menos me reconocía como tal. Yo siempre era el que le hablaba, pero ella sólo respondía con un simple "hum", creo que jamás me escuchó…

-Vaya, pues bienvenido muchacho, me llamo Ryuichi Aoyama

Su padre era alto y moreno. Tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos oscuros también.

-Gracias señor…

-Entremos

Seguí a Miki. Me llevó hasta el living y ella se retiró a la cocina. Observé a mi alrededor. Era bien sencilla su casa, pero muy limpia también. Supongo que su madre limpia todos los días para que siempre esté ordenado. Lo que me preguntó es por qué no estaba en casa… quizás habrá salido…

-Toma un vaso de jugo- me dijo alargándome el vaso, le respondí con un "gracias"- ahora dime¿por qué me sigues?

-Ehm… - dije yo, no sabía que decir… tenía demasiada vergüenza- pues… quería… saber…

-más de mí?

-Sí…

-Entonces ven, te diré algo.

Salió y yo tras ella.

-Papá, iremos al parque. No demoraremos mucho

-Ok hija, cuidate

-Sí papá…

Le seguí hasta un parque en donde había juegos para niños. No conversamos en todo el trayecto, y yo tampoco sabía como iniciar una conversación. Al llegar, estaba bastante solitario. Nos sentamos en los balancines y ella miró al suelo.

-Y bien, que quieres saber

No dije nada, sólo le miraba

-No dirás nada, ok… pues… entonces para que me haz seguido…

-Ya te dije por qué- le respondí

-Kouichi, yo no confío en nadie…

-No confías en mí? Desconfías de la gente sin siquiera saber como son?

-yo conozco a los de tu clase. Siempre hacen lo mismo. Me creen rara y se burlan…

-Yo no te creo rara, y no me burlo de ti

-Yo no oí lo mismo

-eh?

-Te oí hablando con Akemi y Akira la otra vez… Akemi dijo algo como "es una niñita muy extraña, ahora comprendo por que no tiene amigos" a lo cual respondiste " sé que es un poco extraña, y quizás sea cierto que por eso no tenga amigos…"

-Confundiste mis palabras- dije, mirandole a los ojos- si te hubieras quedado más tiempo hubieras oído el resto de lo que dije

-y que dijiste?

-"Pero aún así yo creo que tiene un corazón bondadoso, tiene un lado amable que a lo mejor no quiere demostrar…"

Miki me miro sorprendida, después se levantó del columpio.

-Tú que sabes si yo tengo un corazón bondadoso o tengo un lado amable

-Lo demostraste hoy regalándole ese cachorro a esa niña

Me miró con gravedad y volvió a sentarse en el columpio

-Tienes razón…- me dijo- a quien quiero engañar? No creo que…- me miró- no creo que tú sepas lo que es perder a alguien…

-Créeme que lo sé muy bien.

-Neh?

-Cuando tenía once años, perdí a mi abuela. Vivía con ella y con mi madre. En ese entonces yo no sabía que tenía un hermano, un gemelo… cuando le conocí, fui feliz, pero duró poco por que…

Enmudecí, el recordar lo pasado hace dos años atrás me dolía…

-Por que…

-Por que papá nos descubrió y… se fue lejos llevándose a mi hermano… lo perdí para siempre, ahora no sé a donde ha ido y… me siento muy mal por eso… ya van dos años…

Miki me miró con seriedad. Creo que algo vio en mi y comenzó su charla

-Yo… los siento por ti, Kouichi. No creí que… bueno, ya sabes… siempre te veía tan feliz… yo… también he perdido mucho… cuando pequeña… perdí a mi madre…

-Cómo?

-Recuerdas que te dije que te había visto ese día en la estación Shibuya cuando caíste y después me dijiste que un milagro te había salvado…?

-Sí…

-Yo te dije que no creía en los milagros por que a mi madre, bueno… no le salvó un milagro, no le salvó nadie. Ella murió junto con el bebé que estaba esperando… al caer de las escaleras de mi antigua casa en Osaka…

Me sorprendí.

-Ella… era tan linda… papá dice que me parezco a ella, pero yo no le recuerdo muy bien, sólo por fotografías…

Me quedé callado, no sabía que decir…

-Y lo de mi comportamiento, pues… sufrí muchas privaciones cuando pequeña. Mi padre no podía conseguir trabajo y pasamos por muchas ciudades. Hasta que llegamos acá, por que por fin… consiguió un trabajo estable…

Un poco de viento salió de por ahí. Movió un poco sus coletas. Ya sabía ahora del por qué de su comportamiento. Tan fría, tan alejada del mundo…

-Debió ser muy duro ver a tu padre sufrir…- dije, en un intento de decir algo

-Si…- me dijo, pero después me miró, se puso seria

Reconozco que sus ojos clavados en los míos me dejaron helado. Esos ojos tenían ese brillo tan especial, insisto, aun no puedo creer que ella haya sufrido tanto…

-…Kouichi… tu… aún sientes odio por tu padre… verdad?

-C… Como… pu… dist… e…- dije, tartamudeando.

-Si miro en tus ojos, sé lo que te pasa- dijo- odias aún a tu padre, sobre todo por que se ha llevado lejos a tu mitad.

-No es mi mitad- dije- Kouji no es mi mitad, sera mi gemelo pero… hay… otra mitad…

-ah sí?- dijo ella

Me sentí incómodo

-Sí- dije

Nos quedamos en silencio. Miki se levantó y caminó un poco. Me levanté y me quedé quieto.

-Es increíble- dijo- cómo algunas personas pueden ocultar su tristeza y odio hacia alguien siendo tan simpático. Pareciera que no tuvieras problemas, en realidad, me dejaste impresionada

-Pues, hay formas y formas de ocultar las cosas

-O también de evadirlas

-cómo dices?

-Mira- me dijo, mostrándome un brazo. Esos cortes y cicatrices que tenía en su brazo eran signo de algo muy grave… le miré sorprendido- Verás, creo que es mi única forma de dejar de sentir dolor es infringiéndome más dolor. Al menos me olvido de mis problemas y…

-que crees que haces contigo?- dije, medio enfadado- eso está mal, muy mal.

-Sumimasen…- dijo ella, medio triste, bajó su manga- demo… es mi única vía para escapar del dolor

-está mal, Miki. Créeme, eso fue lo último que se me vino a la cabeza cuando mi hermano se fue…

-Kouichi, gomen- me dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos- demo… demo… unmei baka!

Y diciendo esto, rompió en un llanto desgarrador. Le abracé, para que se sintiera comprendida…

-Miki-chan, comprendo cómo te sientes… es terrible vivir esa vida, pero…

No sabía que decirle. Cómo consolarle, cómo calmarle… es tan misterioso el país de las lágrimas…!

-Intenté matarme…- dijo Miki- intenté hacerlo, pero no pude… tuve un cuchillo frente a mí, pero no quise hacerlo, por que no me perdonaría dejar a mi padre solo… y menos ahora!

No sé por qué. Ni menos cómo me armé de valor. Pero le tomé el rostro y le dije:

-Piensa, que hay alguien más en tu vida que sólo tú, y que no te desea nada malo, aparte de tu padre

-Quién? Lo conozco?

-Sí, yo

La vi tan frágil en ese momento, como una pequeña lámpara que el viento quiere apagar. Entonces, la besé. Miki no paraba de llorar, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el dulce sabor de sus labios…

-Gomen- le dije- no debí… soy un tonto…

-iie- me dijo ella, moviendo su cabeza negativamente- se podría decir que ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado desde mucho…

-Te quiero… más que a nada en este mundo

-Kouichi-kun, sé lo que sientes, pero yo… no debo…

-Neh?

-Me juré a mi misma jamás caer de nuevo en las trampas del amor- dijo ella apartándose de mí- además, hay alguien más tras tuyo, y… serías más feliz con ella que conmigo…

-EH? pero si yo te quiero a ti!- dije- que te pasó?

-Nada que debas saber- me dijo- hay una muchacha, creo que deberías hablar con ella…

-Quién?

-Piensa, es muy antipática contigo, pero con sus amigas es muy simpática

Dudé un minuto, creo saber de quien habla.

-Ahora… debes ir a tu casa. No te detendré más. Adiós Kouichi. Gracias por oírme, lo necesitaba…

Ella se fue dejándome perplejo. Había tenido el valor de hablarle y besarle y todo, pero prácticamente esto no tuvo final feliz… creo que mi destino no es estar con ella, sólo oírle y nada más… se me hará difícil olvidarme de quien me estremeció el corazón con su dulce voz y su clavante mirada. Me fui a casa, con la esperanza de verle mañana nuevamente…

* * *

Que puedo decir ehm… pues, que no quise dejarle de pareja por que no se me plantó la reverenda gana, además, para variar un poco, la gran mayoría de mis fics tienen final feliz ¬.¬ muy trágico si, basado en una historia real, no diré de quién, pero espero que les guste y me dejen una review, la cual les contestaré en "Hikari no Tsubasa" o les responda anviando un mail, ahí les digo

Weno, adiosin! No me canso de hacer fics :P es que mi mente se llena de ideas cada día y debo dejarlas fluir, sino, me paso la clase entera pensando en cosas "Na' quenbequer" xD

Adios!

**Karina Minamotocl**

"_Me duele amarte, sabiendo que ya te perdí, que sólo quedará la lluvia mojando mi llanto…"_


End file.
